


Into the Unknown Spring Buggie Break

by Fangirlthatwrites



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Buggie Break, F/M, Running Away, Spring, Spring Buggie Break, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlthatwrites/pseuds/Fangirlthatwrites
Summary: AU where Betty is fed up with her crazy family and just rides away from Riverdale with her Serpent Prince. Endless road, endless night, endless bars, endless motels on their way…





	Into the Unknown Spring Buggie Break

**Author's Note:**

> Writing description prompt and aesthetic (on my Tumblr) by @aunt-imogene . I got permission to repost (thanks again!) and write the story. This is my entry for the @buggiebreak. 
> 
> Day 1: Prompt: trips and travel

Betty shifts uncomfortably in her seat at the dinner table. Ever since her mother killed that intruder, she’s felt nothing but uncomfortable. Worry nags at her, the thought of someone finding the body, or the car that Jughead helped take care of, terrifies her. If anyone found out, they’d all be in jail. The stares and creepy smiles her brother gives her cause her to have nightmares, not to mention her mother who acts like everything is normal; it’s driving her completely insane.

“So, Betty, how was school today?” Her mother questions as she cuts into her steak. Red juice resembling blood oozes out bringing back the memory of the man's blood that was smeared on the floor beneath her chair. Betty suppresses a gag. It takes everything in her not to burst into tears and scream at the top of her lungs. She wishes that she could rewind time before summer, before her life changed into this disaster.

Chic, her brother, smirks. “Yeah Betty, how was school? Did you make out with your boyfriend, what was his name, Jughead?” An evil smile spreads across his pale face. “He can't be trusted, you know that right? Someone needs to get rid of him, don't you think?” He stares at her with a cold, unhinged gaze.

Fear arises inside Betty. She doesn't care if he hurt her, but Jug? Jug means everything to her and she'd rather die a brutal death than have Chic lay a filthy finger on him. 

“You know what, your brother's got a point.” Alice reasons, continuing to focus on her meal. “Jughead is not a good influence. He's in a gang, who's to say he won't drag you into it as well? I made the mistake of dating a Jones, and I won't have my daughter make the same mistake.” Chic gives Betty a triumph look of victory. 

Betty clenches her fist in a tight ball, her fingernails dig into her precious palms causing pain to flare up as they break the skin. “Jughead, a bad influence? Are you kidding me? He’s not the one who murdered a man in the kitchen!” She exclaims getting up out of her seat. “I'm not hungry. I have a lot of homework, so I'll be in my room doing it. Please don't bother me, it's very important.” Anger and frustration boil inside as she stomps upstairs to her pretty pink room she's had her whole life. The sight just infuriates her even more, causing her to throw a pillow over her mouth and scream. She can't handle it anymore. It's breaking her. She decides the only way to survive is to leave everything behind.

Betty grabs her phone and dials the only person she trusts with her life. “Jug? Save me. I'm going insane. I’m tired of feeling like this.” Betty cries into the phone, all the emotions she’s been hiding pours out. She’s so sick of pretending that everything is okay, that she’s the perfect girl next door, that there isn’t a darkness that’s slowly engulfing her. 

“Pack your stuff. I’ll be right over.” Jughead soothes before hanging up. Betty smiles in relief and stuffs everything of importance into her suitcase.

She hesitates as she reaches for the baby night light that Polly and her used in their childhood. If she goes through with running away, out of this town, just her and Jughead riding the endless roads with no destination in mind, she’ll never get to see her beloved sister and the twins again. There's no way her mother would continue to pay her phone bills after she's gone. She shoves the thought to the back of her mind as she stuffs the nightlight in her bag and slowly lifts the window open. A burst of cool wind blows in her face sending a cold shiver down her spine. 

Carefully, Betty throws her luggage out the window and slips out after it. Nervous overtake her body as she shuts her eyes trying not to think about her sudden doom if she falls. She slowly inches closer to the tree a few steps away. Her heart races with adrenaline as she reaches for the tree and takes a hold of a branch. Betty inhales deeply before stepping off the roof and into the tree’s secure branches. She huffs in relief as she slowly climbs her way down to the soft grass. She snatches her duffle bag off from the ground and makes her way over toward the concrete steps leading to her house. 

Betty sits down and awaits for her serpent prince to save her, to take her away from her wicked family. Every passing second feels like an eternity. What if her mother finds her and stops her before she can make her escape? What if she sends Betty to the Sisters, just like she did with Polly? Betty’s anxious thoughts eats away at her, she doesn’t know how much more she can handle when her night and shining armor arrives and sweeps her into his arms. 

Betty eyes flutter shut as she wraps her arms around the back of his neck. She wants to enjoy the precious moment, but the front door swings open. “Elizabeth! Get back in here!” Alice commands sending a shiver of fear through Betty’s body. They need leave now if they were to escape successfully. 

Betty slips out of his arms as they sprint towards Jughead's car. She jumps into the passenger seat as he starts the car. 

Alice starts to move away from the doorway and walk toward them when Jughead drives off, leaving Alice to do nothing but watch as her precious daughter rides away with her past lover’s son whom she’s never trusted. 

Freedom flows through Betty’s body as she rolls down her car window, letting the wind flow through her golden blonde hair. Never in her sixteen years of life has she felt this free. A happiness arises inside her that she never thought possible, something new glitters in her emerald green eyes that Jughead has never seen before. 

Betty’s heart flutters in excitement as Jughead drives them past the Welcome to Riverdale sign and into the unknown. “We did it!” She laughs gleefully as she closes her eyes letting the rush of the wind take her away from reality.

••••••

Hours pass and the once beautiful sunset mixed with pinks and oranges turns dark. The only light visible is the stars above and the headlights of passing cars. Betty slowly wakes up from her nap she’d drifted into an hour or so ago. She gently rubs her eyes as she straightens in the passenger seat. “Good morning, sleepy head.” Jughead smirks keeping his eyes on the endless road ahead. 

She glances out the window, the darkness covers over the sky and land like a blanket. She turns her head and squints at Jughead in confusion. “I don’t understand, it’s not morning.” 

“Maybe not, but what do you say to someone who just woke up from a nap?” Jughead replies causing a smile to form on Betty's delicate to face. A giggle escapes her pale pink lips as she turns to the window and watches as the neon signs on top of buildings and signs blur by. 

Just as they approach a bar that Betty’s never heard of before, an idea pops into her head. “Jug, pull up here.” She points to the driveway leading to the bar’s parking lot which is littered with cars. 

Jughead obeys and drives the car up into the parking lot. He parks next to a bright neon yellow sports car and turns the engine off. “Why exactly do you want us to stop here? There's a motel next door.” Jughead points. 

“We can visit there afterward, but I have something in mind right now.” Betty smiles seductively, a hint of excitement and passion in her eyes. He can't help the excitement rising inside him as Betty unbuttons a few buttons on her pale pink blouse exposing her boobs. It feels like a decade since he’s seen her body. His heart starts to pick up speed as desire courses through his body. He wants nothing more than to rip those clothes off her delicate body and hear her moan his name as he thrusts harder into her. “Jug?” Betty’s voice brings him out of his fantasy. “Are you coming?” 

Jughead blinks his eyes before realizing Betty had moved to the entrance of the bar. The glow of the forensic signs illuminate her sexy body. If only he could rip those clothes off her right now, but he’ll wait until she’s had her fun flaunting herself. Jughead sprints to her as she pushes the door open and saunters in. 

Multi-colored lights flash all around them as Betty pulls Jughead into the dance floor where crowds of people grinding on one another. They squeeze through the crowd until they come to a spot that has just enough room for them. She closes her eyes and starts swaying her hips side to side as if to tease him with her body. She knows just how little control he has with his body when it came to hers. It’s only a matter of time until he breaks. 

Jughead watches as she dances in a suggestive matter on the dance floor. The way her hips move gives him makes him hard. He can only imagine her straddling his lap as she moves her hips. He nibbles on his bottom lip as his imagination runs wild. 

Just as the song is nearing to an end, an unknown stranger, who looks about in his forties, takes a hold of Betty and pins her against the wall. “Well look what we have here, a minor.” The man smirks leaning in closer to Betty. Fear paralyzes her, she can barely breath. “I don't think you're allowed to be here, but don’t worry, I won’t tell.”  The man laughs. Betty gets a whiff of beer on his breath and winces. He’s too close for comfort, but she has nowhere to go. Panic arises inside her as he reaches down to grab her private tunnel. 

“Stop!” Betty forces a shriek finally finding her voice. She tries to push him away with all of her might, but it’s no use. “Go away!” She cries out as tears swell in her eyes. Her breath catches in her throat as the man pushes his body down on her.

“You know you want it, sweetheart.” The man whispers in her ear sending shivers through her body. She has to escape, she knows if she doesn’t, bad things are going to happen. Out of a moment of desperation, she knees the man in the testicles which manages to get his hands from pinning her wrists to the wall. Betty sprints away from the pedophile, but only goes a few steps before he pins her to the wall again. ”You think you can get away from me?” He growls as he digs his nails into her wrists. “Big mistake.” 

“It’s not Betty who made the big mistake, It’s you!” Jughead’s voice yells with anger before punching the man in the face sending him to the floor. “I swear if I ever see you again, I’ll kill you!” He spits at the man before enwrapping Betty in his loving embrace. ”He didn’t hurt you, did he?” He whispers, concern in his fragile voice. 

It pains Betty to see Jughead like this. He doesn’t deserve to be hurt over something that happened to her. “I...He...He almost touched me…” She gets out in a wary voice before bursting into tears. Jughead sweeps her off of her feet allowing her bury her head on his arm. 

“Shh, It’s okay. I have you. I’ll never let anyone hurt you. I promise.” He comforts her walking out of the bar and to the car. When they arrive to the car, he gently sets her down in the passenger seat and drives to the next door motel. It’s not long when they arrive at the motel. Jughead lifts her up and carries her into the motel. 

The older lady at the desk looks up, pushing her tiny glasses up her nose. “How may I help you? Would you like a double bed? Two rooms?” The lady questions causing Jughead to shift uncomfortably. Panic starts to arise inside him. He’s never been good with talking to people he isn’t familiar with. 

He takes a deep breath before replying. “We’ll take a room with two singles.” The lady hands him the card, and he sets off to find the mysterious room. After walking around for a while, he finally finds it. He swipes the card in the lock, causing the door to swing open. Jughead walks in swinging the door gently behind him. Exhausted from the experience at the bar, he lays Betty down on one bed and collapses onto the other. His eyes begin to close when Betty’s voice interrupts him. 

“Jug?” Her voice full of worry calls out. He turns his head toward her seeing fear on her face. “Why did you ask for two beds? Do you not want to be with me anymore…” Pain shoots through his heart. He hates seeing her upset, he hates that the terrible man hurt her. The thought of him not reaching her fast enough, that the man could have defiled her breaks him. 

Jughead shakes his head looking into her beautiful eyes. “No, of course I want to be with you. It’s just that old lady at the reception desk. I couldn’t have her knowing what we do. That poor innocent old lady.” 

If it was another time, Betty would laugh, but not now. All that’s coursing through her mind is that man, the way he looked at her, the way he spoke to her. Chills creep down her back and arms. “Can you please come here. I don’t want to sleep alone.” She begs in an almost whisper. 

“Of course.” Jughead slides off his bed and crawls up onto hers. Betty snuggles up to him and he wraps his arms protectively around her. They both drift to sleep never letting go of each other.


End file.
